The present invention relates generally to the field of blood pressure measurement and, more particularly, to electronic blood pressure measurement devices.
Electronic blood pressure measurement devices are used in connection with an inflatable sleeve, commonly referred to as a cuff, to measure arterial blood pressure. The cuff, which is adapted to fit around a limb over an artery of a patient, typically around the patient's arm over the brachial artery, includes an interior chamber that is in fluid communication with a motor driven pump for selectively inflating, i.e. pressuring, the interior chamber of the cuff with air. One or more sensors, such as a pressure transducer, are operatively connected in fluid communication with the interior chamber of the cuff for monitoring the air pressure within the interior chamber of the cuff, as well as the patient's blood pressure pulses, as the cuff inflates or deflates. The pressure transducer detects minute changes in the cuff pressure due to flow through the brachial artery. A bleed valve is also operatively connected in fluid communication with the interior chamber to permit selective depressuring of the interior chamber when it is desired to deflate the cuff. Electronic circuitry is provided that processes the signals from the pressure sensing devices and determines the systolic and diastolic blood pressures. Typically, a digital display is also provided for displaying the systolic and diastolic blood pressures. Alternatively, the signals indicative of the systolic and diastolic blood pressure measurements may be transmitted to an external device, such as a laptop or a patient monitor, for display and/or data recording.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,512, Flachslaender, discloses a blood pressure measuring device housed in a hermetically sealed, small casing, which is sealed in dust, water and pressure-tight manner by a film on the outside of the casing's cover and on the casing's underside. The device includes a pump, a valve, a pressure sensor and a printed circuit board disposed within the interior of the casing. These components are arranged individually and held on the casing frame by means of conventional snap catches. Housed within the interior of the hermetically sealed casing, these individual components are not readily replaceable in the event of component failure.
Batteries, valves, pumps and pressure sensors, in particular, commonly fail before the other components in an electronic blood pressure measurement device, but have not been easily replaceable or replaced in the field by the end user. Rather, the end user would have to send the complete device back to the manufacturer or authorized service facility for repair or simply discard the device and purchase a new one. A much longer working life for the overall device could be realized if the end user could readily replace the failed component or components in the field. Further, the overall cost to the end user would be reduced if the end user could easily replace the failed components thereby extending the life of the device, rather than purchasing a new device.